The Question
The Question is a character from DC Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Cobra Commander vs. Question (by TheDragonDemon) *'Question vs Rorschach' (Completed) Possible Opponents *Darkman *Green Hornet *Moon Knight (Marvel Comics) *Mr. A (Witzend) *Spider-Man Noir (Marvel Comics) *V (V for Vendetta) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Death Battle Info Background *Real Name: Charles "Charlie" Victor Szasz *Height: 6' 2" *Weight: 185 Ibs *The Justice League's resident conspiracy buff *Goes through everyone's trash Arsenal * Pseudoderm Mask ** Pseudoderm was originally created to be used as a skin imitating bandage but proved toxic on open wounds ** Easily hides the Question's features making it realistic, and conveniently doesn't hinder his breathing or sight ** A special chemical is used to keep it on his face and can't be ripped off by conventional means ** Is also lead-lined to prevent people with Xray vision like Superman from seeing his true face Abilities * Genius level intellect * Skilled hand-to-hand combatant **Adept Dragon Style Kung Fu martial artist *Fairly acrobatic *Detective skills *Journalism *Indomitable Will *Intimidation *Shamanism **Gives the Question heightened awareness of his surroundings, with the city essentially "speaking" to him **Can use his spirit/chi to spy on people, choke them out, or even to activate devices when his physical body is in another area **Can see the souls of the dead **Can sense chi on a planetary level Feats *Strong enough to break someone's arm with ease *Won Huntress' affection and love *Can kick down a wooden door * Knows Sun Tzu's Art of War by heart * Distracted the Riddler by appealing to his obsession and proceeds to takes him down *Was beaten down by Lady Shiva, a group of thugs, being shot in the face, and drowned and survived *Second only to Batman in detective skills **Implied by Batman himself that he's the better detective since he's more open minded to hard-to-believe phenomenon **Was assigned by Batman to find out more about Project: Cadmus *Fast enough to catch up to a speeding truck *Infiltrates Apokolips *His presence goes unnoticed by Nightwing *Aruably more skilled in intimidation than Batman (I mean seriously who's scarier? A man in a bat costume or some who looks like Slenderman's cousin?) *Held his own against Lady Shiva, one of the greatest martial artists of the DC Universe *Reacted fast enough to block a bullet with a meat clever * Survives beatings from meta humans * Disarms a gunman before they can react * Can easily spot things out of the ordinary, that others normally overlook ** With a combination of street shamanism and his detective skills he tracked down the affiliates of the Subterranean, a force unknown even to Superman * Combats the Psycho-Pomp, a shamanistic hitman, on the spiritual plane and kills him * Prevented a suicide bombing at Black Adam and Isis' wedding and was given the Order of the Crescent, the highest order a foreigner can receive in Kahndaq, for his actions * Despite having no super powers, he became a member of the Justice League *Endured prolonged torture by Project: Cadmus until rescue arrives Faults *Not the most stable individual *Extremely paranoid *Despite his knowledge in various mythologies and investigation, he's not really book smart *Has the same weaknesses as any mortal man **Did die by lung cancer, but was brought back as a Black Lantern *Not a master martial artist *Has no qualms about killing if necessary *Was overpowered by Luthor when he attempted to murder him *Nobody really likes him because of his eccentric personality and theories, even Batman of all people believes he has a few screws loose Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Card Wielders Category:Combatants without Superhuman abilities Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Detectives Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Illusionists Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Ninja Category:Psychopaths Category:US Combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Zombies